Soy solo un chico
by Novos-San
Summary: Este fic muestra lo todo lo que hace Finn para divertirse con alguno de sus amigos, no lo consigue, pero al final encuentra algo que lo divertirá mucho.


**Soy Solo un Chico**

Desperté esperando escuchar el sonido de las cazuelas de Jake crepitando y que terminara tirándome de la cama al no levantarme, pero recordé que ahora pasaba más tiempos con sus pequeños arcoíris, suspiré y voltee hasta el lugar donde Teebo estaría pero solo había una nota.  
— "Querido Finn, salí para buscar nuevos juegos con unos amigos, Teebo", a que la canción pues me he quedado solo esta vez—di un respiro y me colgué la mochila al hombro— iré a ver a Marceline, tal vez quiera ir a asustar duendes conmigo — me dije y baje por la escalera del árbol.  
Llegué corriendo y gritando a la casa de la reina vampiro, pegando a las puertas y ventanas ansioso.  
— ¡Marceline!, ¡Marceline!, oyes amiga ¿por qué no vamos a las colinas asustar duendes o montar lobos o algo así?— insistía una y otra vez por varios minutos— Creo que tampoco está en casa—suspire pesadamente— tal vez la dulce princesa tenga una misión para mí.  
Caminando por el bosque encontré Rhinogato salvaje y saltando sobre él terminé montándolo rumbo al dulce reino.  
—¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Woooohooo!— exclamaba mientras dejaba que mis manos de las llevara el viento— ¡no te detengas! ¡no te detengas!— un hombre árbol surgió de repente y movió sus ramas hacía nosotros.— ¡Aaaaa rayos!  
Terminé estampándome con esta mientras el Rhinogato se desaparecía en el bosque, por algunos minutos vi estrellas, pero logré reincorporarme al ver las torres de galleta del castillo.  
— Creo que me volveré más loco— me sobaba la cabeza mientras caminaba entre sus calles — ¿Pero qué… ahora donde se han metido todos?— me pregunté a mi mismo al ver estas totalmente desiertas.  
Me apresuré a llegar al castillo y estuve buscando entre las habitaciones y laboratorio a la Dulce Princesa.  
— ¡Princesa!, ¡Oye princesa! ¿Estas por aquí?— preguntaba gritando  
Me disponía a irme cuando encontré entre una de las habitaciones a Mentita.  
— ¿Oyes mentita y donde andan todos estos días?— me acerque a su escritorio.  
— A hola señor Finn, ¿Cómo ha estado?— me preguntó sin voltear a verme.  
— Pues…¡Muuuuuuy aburrido!...—le contesté levantando las manos.  
— Ya lo veo—dijo como si le diera igual— todos los habitantes del dulce reino se han ido al festival de los pasteles, es solo una fiesta exclusiva del dulce reino—me miró sobre sus pequeñas gafas y siguió escribiendo.  
Fruncí el ceño.  
—Que dices tu amigo, ¿hacemos algo divertido?— pregunté entusiasmado.  
— Si usted gusta señor, tengo muchos inventarios que sacar, eso nos entretendrá por horas— me miró.  
— ¿Lo dices en serio?, eso suena aburridísimo, me refiero a ir a un lugar y pelear así pum, pum, crash, ¡aaa no esa era mi nariz!, ¿me entiendes?— lo mire abriendo los ojos como platos.  
— Esta el mundo de los guerreros, allí se bate en feroces batallas con guerreros todo el día— conforme cada palabra mi cara se llenaba de asombro.  
— ¡Siiiiiiiiiii! , llévame allí Mentita— lo tome de las solapas subiendo al escritorio.  
— Esta bien señor— dijo soltando una risilla— ¿solo una cosa?  
— ¿Cuál, dime?— pregunté ansioso.  
— Quiero su piel— dijo totalmente sombrío.  
Lo solté y lo empujé.  
— Ay Mentita no empieces con tus payasadas y excentricidades mejor me voy— le dije alejándome.  
Me rascaba la cabeza pensando que hacer.  
— ¡La princesa Flama!, esa chica fogosona seguro querrá verme…— dije mientras salía corriendo.  
Me llevó como una hora llegar al reino del fuego, pero vi sus llamas alzarse en el cielo.  
— Huuui pero me olvide que si entro allí quedaré fritó primero tengo que encontrar a Flamo para que me ponga esa cosa rara que evita que me haga carnita quemada— me dije en voz baja volteando hacía todos lados.  
Precavidamente comencé a caminar entre los pasillos del reino teniendo cuidado de no caer, avance un poco muriéndome de calor hasta un pasillo donde encontré lo que creí era la cola de Flamo.  
— Oyes amigo ponme un escudo vengo a ver la princesa flama pero me muero de calor— le dije pero no respondió— ¡Ya amigo no aguanto!— lo pate un poco sin pensar.  
Me quede atonito cuando vi que esto era en realidad una especie cola que salía de una mujer muy refinada, que volteó indignada a verme.  
— ¡Pero como te atreves!  
Unos momentos después medio ejército del fuego me perseguía lanzándome fuego a mis posaderas mientras huía despavorido.  
— Finn el humano se le acusa de faltar al respeto a la condesa del fuego.— no dejaban de decir.  
— ¡Ay, Ay, oiga, Ay, esperen ya por favor! ¡Ay, ay!— gritaba yo.  
Por fin me pude alejar de ellos y me senté en un rio para que se pasara un poco, suspire desanimado. Mire al cielo y recordé aquellos tiempos de aventuras con Jake, peleando contra monstruos casa, ayudando a caracoles gigantes salvando a princesas y burlándonos cuando el rey helado estaba tirado de cabeza en ropa interior.  
Seguí caminando y me encontré con esa enorme baya de helado infinito que plantamos una vez, no es que siempre fuera así pero esos días todos parecían alejarse de mí, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.  
— Soy solo un chico que solo quiere divertirse, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?— suspiré cabizbajo pateando una piedra.  
Por primera vez sentí ese sentimiento de vacío que no sentía hace tiempo, el ser el único humano en todo este mundo fantástico, pensé "si tal vez hubiera otros como yo, tendría con quien andar en este momento".  
Regrese a mi casa luego de vagar un poco, del techo salían luces y música a todo volumen.  
— ¡Tienen una fiesta!, ellos tienen una fiesta y no me invitaron— Me puse furioso y subí hasta donde estaban, dispuesto a reclamarles.  
Subí por las escaleras.  
— Oigan ustedes….  
— ¡Felicidades Finn!— dijeron al unisonó.  
— hola hermanito, como estas te hemos descuidado estos días pobrecito— Jake me abrazó.  
Yo sonreí.  
—Je, me pusé a pensar varias cosas— me rasque la cabeza riendo nervioso.  
— Llevas todo este tiempo con nosotros y queremos agradecerte— Dijo la princesa Flama.  
— Si, hasta considere hacerte una cosa linda de mi parte, pero entonces dije será demasiado Grumos por lo que solo terminé viendo—dijo la princesa grumos.  
— Usuru sece, curutu sa —dijo Arcoiris con pequeños Jackitos a su alrededor.  
— Dice que te aprecía un buen— Dijo Jack— Ven divirtámonos.  
— De acuerdo, después de todo solo un chico— sonreí.


End file.
